


Berserker Route

by orphan_account



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Female Protagonist, Gen, Mythological & Historical Heroes, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before meeting the Golden King at the dark side of the moon, there was the gentle savage.</p><p>This is the tale of Hakuno and the nameless Berserker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Part 1

Hakuno always woke up early,  she never remembers whatever dreams she had, but her headaches always made events seem to be a bit of a blur. She could barely even remember her morning routine, just always finding herself walking to school. When she try to recall what season it is, she start to get so dizzy she almost pass out.

The normal stuff you’d see at school, like the hustle and bustle of her classmates by the entrance. It hasn’t changed.

It never changes. Like a time loop, the exact same identical events occur.

Pushing the thought, her field of vision fizzles.

Today, Again today, there’s a crowd of students milling in front of the school gate, and more are being directed that way. As to what’s going on, there’s a boy in a black uniform in front of the school gate. Sleek black hair, sharp yet forgettable face.

_He’s my friend/as I recall. He’s Issei Ryuudo/as I recall._

Hakuno remember this from the first time. When Issei notices her looking at him, he pushes through the crowd.

"Good morning" Issei declares. "Lovely weather, don't you think?"

He gives Hakuno a quizzical expression. "Hmm? Why do you look so surprised? We announced at last week’s assembly that this month the student council would strictly enforce school rules."

 _I already know this. I know it. I already know what happens. It’s happened more than once._ Hakuno thinks to herself.

"First, let me check your student ID." Issei says "I shouldn’t need to remind you, but it should be on you at all times."

Hakuno felt nauseous. It wasn't the _Something dodgy for Breakfast_ kind of sick but closer to the I've caught a disease and I'm going to die kind.

The worst kind.

 _It's this world._ Hakuno realised as she felt her stomach lurch. _It's repeating itself over and over, I'm going to throw up!_

Issei didn't seem to notice Hakuno's distress."Now for the uniform inspection. …Collar, check! Pant hems, check! And your socks… check!"

_I want him to get out of my way. I want this repetition to stop._

Hakuno pushes him aside and goes forward. She's not nice about it, either.

"Next is the contents of your bag… Notebooks, textbook, pencil box! Not even a whiff of contraband. Your nails are evenly cut, and your haircut is sensible. Indeed, quite remarkable. You’re a model Tsukumihara Academy student."

Most disturbingly, he keeps on talking loudly, even though he’s facing no one.

* * *

As afternoon passed, Hakuno's anxiety and headaches had only worsened. The moment she had exited her last class, her feelings of unease had only intensified.

Down the corridor, she spotted a pale ,petite blond boy in red. Hakuno instantly recognised him as Leo,  the new transfer student. She couldn't help but feel a wave of humiliation wash over her as she did this. It wasn't as if she had spoken with him before, he simply held an air of authority. He held a noble, almost royal complexion and military composure. But it seemed someone else was trailing him, one of her classmates. A distinctly generic individual.

Hakuno began to ponder to herself. _The more I think, the more I realize that_ _Leo isn’t the only anomaly I’ve come across while on campus. There are other things that seem…off…as well._

A pregnant pause filled the air.

_It’s becoming clearer now. There are people who shouldn’t exist. Students that mysteriously vanish. This fabric of reality is coming unravelled._

As Leo walked and talked with this nameless student, Hakuno's curiosity had peaked and decided to pursue the two. Remaining a healthy distance of course. After a few minutes had passed, she had met the two at the end of a hallway. She could _just_ about here the last of their conversation around the corner.

"The air of detail is quite impressive." Leo said, his voice having a well mannered sense to it. "Even the air is most substantial. If that’s the case, then this world is in some ways more real than the real world it represents. How about you guys? What are your thoughts on this?"

You guys?

For a moment, Hakuno thought she was included in that comment. However, Leo begins speaking to her classmate, seemingly obvious to her presence.

"Greetings, I believe this is the first time we've had a conversation." Leo gaves Hakuno a smile with no hostility. However, she had the suspicion that there is something malicious behind his smile.

"Attending school wasn’t half-bad. I’ve never had the opportunity to go to one before now. In that respect, this has been quite an interesting experience… However, the time for fun has come to an end. I did not come here to play at being a student. No matter how enjoyable the detour, eventually one must return to their appointed path. And for me, the time to do so has arrived… Farewell"

With those final words, Leo turns his back on her.

"No, that is not quite right. I don’t think farewell would be accurate in this situation. For reasons that I cannot explain, I have the distinct feeling that we will see each other again. So I guess that I should use the more congenial, 'See you later.' Well, it’s time for me to move on. I wish you the best of luck."

_Leo said as much, even going so far as to look in my direction…_

For some inexplicable reason, Hakuno was not surprised that Leo knew she was spying on him. She was trying to get things straightened out in her mind when Leo had disappear. The student who is following him also disappears after touching the same spot on the wall.

At the same moment he vanishes, her vision distorts and the shock threatens to overwhelm her.

_What is going on here…?_

_I wonder if this place is the source of my unease…_

Like him, Hakuno placed her hand on the wall, expecting to be drawn in.

_I see now that the way to the truth, to why I have these feelings, begins right here…_

_I want to know._

 


	2. Prologue - Part 2

The atmosphere changes. There’s a doorway, an entrance, where the concrete wall used to be.

 _It’s not something of this world._ Hakuno thought to herself. _There’s no doubt this door leads to someplace unfathomable. I bid farewell to the false world, and take my first step toward the truth._

An entrance to another world. Beyond this door, Hakuno finds the previous statement perfectly describes the view.

In the corner of the room a mannequin-like figure with glowing glyphs engraved into its structure rises to stand by Hakuno's side, she senses no hostility.

IT IS YOUR SWORD AND SHIELD FOR WHAT LIES AHEAD…

A disembodied voice in Hakuno's head suddenly confirms her thoughts. Standing in the room with no purpose, she finds she has no choice but to head into the darkness with only this strange doll as protection.

As she walks through this dark corridor, Hakuno found herself in a dark void with glowing neon platforms to show the way. No longer a typical school campus, the floors, the air, everything gave off a menacing vibe. Hakuno felt that a Monster could likely appear at some point.

With a shocking suddenness, a voice begins speaking. It sounds like it’s coming from the empty sky above.

IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR ANSWERS, YOU MUST REACH THE GOAL. NOW, PLEASE STEP FORWARD.

A blue sphere materialised before Hakuno. She could sense the malice emanating from it, conflict was inevitable. Almost as if it could hear her voice, the ominous presence around her.

But you won’t actually fight as you are too fragile. The effigy given to you will fight in your stead. If your effigy is ever destroyed in battle, you will no longer be shielded from harm. To put it bluntly, you will die. So be very careful in battle.

The moment Hakuno thought about how to get the effigy to fight, it followed her thoughts. The effigy swung it's arm in a right hook. The savage blow shattered the oncoming enemy program.

…THE GOAL IS STILL FAR AHEAD. IF YOU MUST BASK IN THE AFTERGLOW OF YOUR VICTORY, DO SO WHILE MOVING FORWARD.

Hakuno continued down the hallway, mentally commanding the effigy in combat with a savage finesse. The enemy programs were crushed, however the horde was relentless. The moment one fell, another appeared. The ordeal seemed pointless, no matter how far Hakuno walked the corridor continued until…

_-I made it._

At the end of the road, after going through a door that suddenly appeared in the wall… Hakuno emerged into a large dark hall with a only a neon floor and a giant stained glass window.

Further in, it appeared that someone had collapsed.

When Hakuno inspected his face, she came to a shock that it was the student who was following Leo just now!

She called out to him, but got no reply. I reached to shake him but at the touch she felt her stomach lurch again, he was stone cold. She quickly became as pale as the corpse before her, she could only stare as her thoughts became a frenzy: Who? Want? When? Where? Why? How?

Unfortunately this delusion made Hakuno distinctly unaware of another effigy in the room. It swooped down upon her and struck her in the head.

Pain. Blood. Hurt.

Hakuno felt searing agony as she felt her skull crack under the pressue. Any remnant of thought left her skull like the blood spurting out of it. Her vision was a blur, her legs buckled. All she could comprehend was the suffering.

The time has come. With your inevitable loss, I will consider this round of preliminaries to be over -Farewell. I pray you’ll find peace in your annihilation.

It took all of Hakuno's willpower, but she strung together some semblance of thought.

 _That’s the voice’s final words to me._ Hakuno thought. _I can't move. All I can do is bleed on the floor… I'm going to here._

At the edge of Hakuno's limited vision, various brown coloured lumps seemed to rise from the ground.

_No, they we're there the entire time. I just didn't notice. They were there the whole time._

Those are the bodies of countless Tsukumihara Academy students. Fallen before her.

_Maybe I should just close my eyes now. I did all that I could, so maybe it’d be better for it to end now._

Hakuno knew this defeatism was wrong. Like hell she was dying like this.

_I refuse to give up…_

She summoned all of her strength in an attempt to get back on my feet. But as she attempted movement, that intense pain shoots through her entire body. But she did not surrender. To surrender would be to join the nameless masses, to lose one's identity. To die.

But even though.

_I_

_Must_

_Stand._

The drive to go one wasn't something Hakuno understood. She wanted peace, but it was impossible to relent.

Not the desire to live, but the refusal to die.

_Why am I here? What happened? How can I die without knowing?_

_Like HELL I'd die!_

The ominous, soulless voice from earlier had returned.

You question your own existence even as it comes to an end, and see your own shortcomings as death approaches.

It paused for a moment.

Very well, I expect much from that spirit of yours. There’s a Servant left that fits a human like you. A quiet savage that refused to relent.

The sound of breaking glass is accompanied by a light cutting through the gloom. Hakuno lifted her broken head toward the light.

There was a new form in the room.

They had the most lustrous skin, the chest and hips were covered by a single cloth so their figure couldn't be seen. However their limbs extended from the cloth, possessing a glorious tapestry of muscle. They also possessed long green hair and androgynous facial features. An inhuman beauty that "gender" could not comprehend.

"Are you, the master who called me?"

The power emanated from those words transcended humanity.

Hakuno held a confused expression. The beautiful stranger takes a hold of her hand and helps her to my feet. From the hand came warmth, like "home"… and then a sharp pain, like being cut by a knife.

On the back of Hakuno's hand, a glowing red crest appeared. Like one of those generic "tribal tattoos." But as she felt her head, the wounds had healed.

With all that had transpired Hakuno was now aware of the other effigy that had not left. The memory of the pain was still fresh in her head. She wanted to return the favour.

** "Kill it!" **

The nameless stranger smiled and nodded. "Of course, my master."

Hakuno's guardian leapt towards the effigy and delivered a savage swing that knocked its "head" clean off. Sparks flew from its body as it slumped to the ground.

This beautiful stranger continues to talk.   
…However, the sound of their voice doesn’t quite reach my ears.

The heat coming from the mark on the back of Hakuno's hand grew and the resulting pain became unbearable, permanently burning through her consciousness.

The mark on your hand is a 'Command Seal'. It shows your authority and right to rule over your servant.

 

You can use them to give three orders that must be obeyed. Think of them as disposable strengthening spells. It is also proof of your participation in the Holy Grail War. If you lose it for some reason, you will die.

_Once again, I hear that voice. I somehow manage to ignore the pain and listen to what it has to say._

Rejoice. You have endured much to make it here. Now rest for a while; you’ve achieved your first goal. It was an incredibly clumsy effort to say the least, but that’s what made it all the more entertaining. I’ve had this duty for a long time, but this is the first time I’ve seen a Master as helpless as you. Nevertheless, be proud of your achievement. Your quick thinking came as a result of nerves and rashness.

_Thinking about it, the voice sounds like that of a forty year old man. And it’s really irritatingly smug._

Hakuno found it easy to see the owner of the voice as a priest.

Oh, you are curious about my identity? I am honoured, but I am insignificant. I am merely a part of the system. I am just a guide, tasked with giving a standard message and given the personality of a prior participant. I am no more than words, no more than the mountain you just conquered, no more than a record of the past.

_A record- So if I raise any objections to his voice, does it mean I won’t receive any answers in return?_

For most, the monotony of everyday life continues on without end. Your decision to look beyond the accepted and progress means you have earned the right to exist. However, you have but taken the first step. Be jubilant, young knight, for the Holy Grail War begins now!

_I have no idea what he’s talking about. The Holy Grail War…? The right to exist…?_

People called it the “Holy Grail” and fought endlessly in an attempt to gain sole possession of it. This war- The system you find yourself in now is an evolution of those struggles. You stand at the entrance of a deadly struggle where many magi will perish in pursuit of the Holy Grail. Listen, magi. Had I not bestowed upon the Earth desire, you’d be merely saints capable of committing sin. Now, fight to the death. The fiery throne of heaven will only receive those with the strongest of desires-

The irritatingly smug voice reverberated throughout this hidden chapel, as if an incredibly punch-able god were speaking.

 _Kill…?_  
Magi…?  
Holy Grail that grants wishes…?

All these questions swirled inside Hakuno's head.

In war, a weapon is needed. That is your Servant. They are the spear that pierces, the shield that protects. A Heroic Spirit whose purpose is to clear your way to the Grail. That is the one who stands beside you.

I glance over at the lovely individual in white standing next to me, who glances at me and then looks away.

_My Servant…_

It seems you have decided, and with that decision as payment, I now open the gates to the Holy Grail War.

The Command Seal on Hakuno's hand, became excruciatingly painful.

It’s over. I can’t take it anymore.

As her constitution began to waver, she heard the voices final words before she fell into unconsciousness. 

Now, let the Holy Grail War begin. No matter the era, deciding who is worthy through battle is the divine providence of man. Magi who have been invited here by the moon; show me your true strength-


	3. Memories Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon awakening from the prelims, Hakuno receives some much needed context and encounters an individual impossible to like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... Significantly later than I hoped for. Sorry. I have a lot of things happening right now and am having a hard time dealing with some things so as if my track record with keeping to schedule wasn't bad enough.
> 
> I'm looking at the source material and manga right now and have an idea how the first few weeks of the story will go but considering how long it's taken me to do the prologue and half of day one who knows when that will be. 
> 
> Anyways comments are love.

The mire of the everyday sloughs off.

A war between magi.

The wheel of fate turns.

Weak one, temper your sword,

and defend the value of your life.

* * *

 

_The sky burns_

_Houses collapse into ruin._

_People fall to the ground._

_Roads come to an end._

_The conflict started here.  
With this, the world that was will be restored._

_It is here that “I” alone had survived._

_Don’t remember/Never forget._  
Oblivion is salvation and sin.  
Never forget.

_“I” was born from perdition._

_This must be a nightmare._  
This had to be somewhere;  
It could be anywhere,

_these events that occurred in the true memories of childhood._

_A torrent of blood flows, and a voice resonating with bitter resentment can be heard._

_Lives fade away without a thought._  
Friends, family, strangers: All gone.  
Soldiers with guns,  
families trying to hold together,

_a grotesque struggle to the last, until a gentle peace descends as death comes to claim them._

I could not accept all I have seen. The question of “why?” never left me.

_Even with the divide between conflict and catastrophe, why did such a tragedy occur?_

_No, more importantly-  
Why has this world been turned into a hell on Earth?_

…

…

… _A gentle rain begins to fall.  
All things once living fade away, leaving only one behind._

_Amidst the helplessness and despair, their soul’s last feelings are of rage and regret._

_The rain wets their cheeks as they close their eyes one last time, dying forgotten and alone._

_Seeing this, I struggle to rise from the depths of death. I will not accept what I have been shown._

_If I can live again,_ _  
I will definitely-_

_But there are no second chances.  
And before long, the rain has cleansed the scorched earth._

* * *

 

Blurred vision returned to Hakuno. There was white light and that peculiar kind of unsettling small.

_Paint thinner? No. Disinfectant._

Hakuno quickly managed to deduce that she was in a nurses office.

_It was a dream, just a dream. I should probably hurry up and get to class…_

_No. This nurse’s office is far different from the one I knew. It’s similar, but off, somehow…_

Hakuno turned her head to see a certain familiar green haired person standing next to them.

"Why hello there. Glad to see you know the importance of sleep." said Hakuno's nameless servant. "It appears we have survived the preliminaries."

Hakuno found herself too tired to make a retort, so she just left that smug face  where it was. However her apparent confused expression was enough of a sign for the servant to continue talking.

"This is the world shaped by the Holy Grail, the window of humanity called SE.RA.PH. To attain the Grail is to attain the World in your hand and have your true heart's desire granted."

…

"Sorry, but I don't follow."

The beautiful servant took a deep sigh.

"Very well, for the sake of convenience, I shall monologue."

Should I take out a pen and notepad?

"The Holy Grail war is a systematic ritual created by an organisation of Magi where those fortunate, or unlucky were chosen to summon Heroic Spirits from the past - such as myself - to fight. Each master and servant pair would fight each other in one-on-one duels and continue till they were the last one standing and attain the grail. Rules and variations differ every time, but that is the basic understanding and the current limitation on my own knowledge."

_Sounds kinda fake, but ok._

Although she had difficulty believing it, she still had a few questions

"If you're a legendary soul from the past, who are you? Some famous hero?"

The servant actually chuckled.

"Each servant appears in various 'Class containers', think of them as Classes or Jobs from an RPG. There classes are: Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin and of course mine. Berserker. It's the most powerful of classes, so consider yourself fortunate. As for my name… most Masters refer to their Servant by their class so as to not give away their identity as it could give away a critical weakness."

"Likes Achilles Heel."

The servant, or rather Berserker smiled "Exactly. And apologies, but you don't seem to know what you are doing, so I believe it is best you just call me Berserker."

Ignoring the insult, Hakuno forced herself up and out of the bed and with that, her Berserker disappears into the ether. However, she can feel their presence nearby.

_They must be staying out of sight when they’re not needed so their identity can’t be compromised._

_But how their identity would be guessed just from their appearance is beyond me._

* * *

 

In the corner of the room, Hakuno could just about see a lady in nurse

"Ah! Hakuno! You're finally awake? I'm so relieved."

The nurses voice was most soothing and rather distinguished. Though Hakuno was more attentive of the nurses purple hair that went down to her ankles.

"You don't seem to have any injuries, so feel free to leave when you feel like it." the nurse continued "Also, all of your memories have been restored by the SE.RA.PH so do not worry. Any magi that seek the Holy Grail have their memories suppressed and are given those of a student. Only Masters who managed to recover themselves are allowed to enter the main tournament. Now that you have regained your memories, please review them to make sure they’re complete."

_…Regained my memories? That’s not right. Outside of my name, I can’t recall anything of my past._

Hakuno realised that everyone around her was forced to believe they were normal students… However, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember a single thing that happened to me before then.

The nurses head tilted, she seemed to pick up on the events "Your memory restoration failed?" She took a deep breath. "I am sorry. I cannot help you. I, Sakura Matou, am just a custodial AI."

_My complaints were totally ignored. It seems that she can’t act beyond her programming. It appears I'm stuck in a digital deathmatch of some sorts… I hope it's not a videogame or something_

Hakuno groaned upon realising she was the protagonist in an gaming based anime series. But realised that sticking around wasn't going to help her. She pulled in Sakura for a hug, thanked her and gave her a peck on the cheek before leaving, not realising the AI's confused expression and scarlet face.

* * *

 

Hakuno was sitting outside when she saw a sickly looking teenage boy walking towards her with the full intent on talking. He was accompanied with two girls on each shoulder but Hakuno didn't understand why, with the boy's frail build and blue hair he appeared to be the anthropomorphic personification of seaweed.

"Hay Hakuno! It's Shinji!"

Wasn't that the name of the whiny anime boy who wouldn't get in the robot?

Outdated references aside, Hakuno could remember still images of this person in her head. Not memories per-see but  rather someone had gotten an identical twin to talk with this person then someone had taken pictures and emailed them to her brain.

"No way, if it ain't Hakuno! I didn't think you'd make it through the prelims!" He seemed very familiar with her so she ignored the obvious insult and allowed him to continue, hopefully he could give some much needed context. "I almost forgot you're a mage, I couldn't feel your presence at all. The prelim was heinous but no trouble for a genius like me, but you surviving is a miracle."

_If this guy doesn't monologue like a decent supporting character, I'm gonna deck him._

"Few years ago there was this rumour. A supposed 'Holy Grail' that could grant any wish and the organisation behind it called SE.RA.PH. Through computers we can dive into a world that looks as real as ours even if it's all false. That must mean there's a server on the moon or something.

_Computer wizards, got it._

"I didn't think that the moment you entered the dive you would lose your memories" the seaweed kid said "If you aren't careful they'll try and delete you again."

Mr Get-In -The-Robot Shinji waved his hand in possibly the most dramatic way possible and before him a holographic screen and keyboard appeared.

"Now if you look here Hakuno, you'll see all the basics." He gestured towards a bow mostly filled with the faces of students. "All these people are or were possible masters and now most are NPC's still in the database."

Out of the corner of her eye, Hakuno felt a shiver down her spine as she some faces she recognised. From the corpse pile. Fortunately for her, Shinji didn't notice for he was in full on lecture mode.

"I mean, my servant is the strongest so I, Shinji Matou, is invincible! And on top of that I can trick NPC's to become emotionally attached to me and become my allies… A couple of routines and everyone will be kissing by boot."

Wait, didn't Sakura have the same last name as he? Could it be that he…

"Anyways!" Shinji's obnoxious voice continued needlessly. "I'm off to have fun."

Stop talking.

"Why don't you find a place to amuse yourself. I am. See ya buddy!"

_How I could be "Friends" with this living skidmark on a sink without punching him in the face confuses me..._

_Nevermind. Everyone is going by on daily life. I need to recover my memories. Why don't I remember anything? And what happens to those who are 'Deleted?'_

Hakuno called out. "Berserker? Are you there?"

And like that a familiar beautiful voice returned.

"Master and servant are linked by soul, but I cannot read your mind."

Hakuno felt a warm hand upon her shoulder.

"Ignore the runt you spoke to. He speaks with confidence but he is a coward at heart. In the face of actual adversity, he would weep pathetic tears and run home to his mother. Such a waste of oxygen is unfit to be dog food."

_What brought this on?_ Pondered Hakuno. _I guess he is a Berserker after all._

"Anyways Master, Ignore the welp. The sun is setting and besides, someone actually worth our time is approaching."


	4. Twin Tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fate franchise's staple tsundere makes an appearance.

As Hakuno turned around she was a woman behind her. A young woman, couldn't be more than 18.

From her's observations, she immediately noted the slender figure, cute face and features and an affinity for the colour red. And thigh high stockings. Showing a nice amount of skin…

"I've investigated the school from top to bottom but there's nothing unique about it." the woman said.

_We’ve never met, but from what I heard, she can’t be anyone but Rin Tohsaka. From what I've heard she's the most popular person here due to her looks and brains. The rumours were right about at least one thing at least._

"Say um… Hakuno wasn't it? Haven't I seen you before? You're the one NPC I haven't checked up on yet."

_Wait, did she just call me an NPC? I'm not a robot!_

"Ah! I l know a simple way, don't move"

Unexpectedly with a single movement Rin swooped in a little to0 close for comfort and her fingers reached out to Hakuno. The two were mere millimetres away as Hakuno felt the other womans fingers slide across her face, their bodies were almost touching.

_Such thin, delicate fingers. How can so strong a gaze can come from so innocent a frame?_

But with just as sudden a movement. Rin stopped.

**"** Imagine that. You’re warm, though you shouldn’t be… Huh? That’s weird, seeing a red cheek flush like that…"

Her face is just three centimeters away from the tip of my nose. *Badump* Hakuno's heart raced at the closeness.

Rin's breath exhales warmly against Hakuno's cheek and how Rin's twin pigtails tickled her bare neck. Transfixed, Hakuno was unable to move as Rin's pale fingers moved.

"Interesting." said Rin, unperturbed by the events following "You’re more well-built than I had expected. You look and feel real. Maybe more real than most people."

At this point she reeled back and gasped. Apparently the penny dropped.

"Ju-Just hold on… You're warm. That means I just felt up a-. I'm not a pervert!"

Hakuno couldn't help but think how cute Rin looked all blushed and flustered despite the fact that she was too.

"Anyways, it's your fault for being too confusing. You seem to bland to be anything other than an NPC. Didn't you recover your memory at all?"

_Victim blaming and insulting me at the same time? I changed my mind about her._

At this point It dawned on Hakuno she may have lost her memory for good. Other than think about how she lost her memories or have an identity crisis she decided to continue regardless.

"Anyways. Sorry about that. I'm Rin Tohsaka. What's your name?"

"Hakuno Kishinami."

_Anyways, time for payback._

"You know Rin? Even though you pretty much groped me, you still look cute. Can I can see you're pretty confident. I'm suprised you didn't go for more than my cheek."

Hakuno gave Rin a playful wink before turning around and walking away, putting extra sway into her hips. She was fairly certain from the incoherent spluttering coming from Rin's direction that she had left the desired effect. Hakuno could tell this girl was going to be fun.

_I just need to pretend that I know what I'm doing. No one needs to know that I'm screaming internally._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, I updated and yeah, this chapter was short but frankly i need to start updating more than once every few months. But anyways, expect for a certain pink-haired pirate to appear soon.
> 
> Comments are nice, even if it's complaining about my lack-of-schedule. Hell, I'll probably join in on that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This is me trying to write a serious story for a change. I know I'm mirroring the game a lot right now and i'll (initially) stay close to the transcripts to deliver a more authentic experience.
> 
> This will branch of drastically to the main events of Fate/EXTRA.
> 
> This isn't much so far, but please leave a comment or a review, it would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
